A Better Day
by MyGhela
Summary: She was living bitter days without him, she loved him and he loved her but now the day has come for her to live a better day. She had him again.


_A better day_

It's been months but she's still in that same place, she's still hoping that he'll return. She still couldn't let go, she couldn't move on. Her heart breaks back into little pieces every time she reminisces the time they spent together and the day he left. How could he? How could he left her and choose to go with that stranger- his mother. She abandoned him when he was an infant and when all of a sudden she reappears, wanting him to go back with her and live in the wild. How could she?! Who does she think she is coming into his life after so many years?

This morning she rode the bus to school unlike the usual run because she couldn't handle the memories that flooded back into her mind when she was in the woods, everything reminded her of him. School was normal; Shannon and Tom didn't tell a soul about her and her family being wolfbloods. Everything returned to the way they were before Rhydian showed up in this town. The three K's insulting everyone around them, thinking that they were better than everyone else, Jimmie and his crew stuck up jerks, Mr. Jeffries blabbing on about his accomplishments, everything was back to normal.

As Maddy sat on a stool at Bernie's with Tom and Shannon, a glass of strawberry milkshake residing on the table right in front of her, she played with the cute pink straw, not drinking from it.

"Hello!" Tom's hand waved across Maddy's face as she was snapped back to reality "Earth to Mads"

"What?" she asked, dazzled and shook her head slightly.

"You weren't listening, weren't you?" Shannon accused at her friend

"I was too" Maddy defended herself

"Really now?" Shannon arched an eyebrow "What did I just say?" Silence, Maddy didn't answer. "I knew it"

"What's wrong with you Maddy?" Tom asked

"It's nothing, I'm just a little foxed, that's all" she lied

Her gaze moved back to her drink but something caught her peripheral vision. A familiar frame was by a window.

"So, as I was saying-" Shannon began but was cut off

"Yeah, I need to go" Maddy stated, her vision never leaving the shadow by the window, afraid that it would disappear in a blink of an eye. "Mum needs me to help her do something"

She still couldn't come up with an excuse to save her life; her lie was about as obvious as the arrow in the FedEx sign.

She quickly scurried outside and found herself where she saw the shadow and nothing. No one was there. A look of disappointment was visible on her face and tears were starting to form in her eyes. Was she going crazy? Seeing things and hallucinating shadows.

She was living bitter days without him, she loved him and he loved her. He took care of her during her first transformation, they never ran out of laughs, sure they would argue time to time but that didn't matter. They were still friends and she missed him so. She missed his eyes, his laugh, she missed the way he would lick/bite his lips trying to restrain his laugh or smile, she missed the way they would have a race in the moors. She missed him.

She whipped a tear that rolled down her cheek with her sleeve as she hurriedly ran back to their house.

"Maddy, what's happened?" Emma asked as Maddy made her way pass her mother to her room.

She slammed the door shut and cried her eyes out when she found the comfort of her bed.

The next day after school she returned to the woods and found herself underneath the tree that she and Rhydian laid under that one time when she was really hyper. She heard something by the bushes; she heightened her senses to smell out the intruder. No, it couldn't be, she knew that smell. The scent of a wolfblood.

She turned around and saw him. He looked the same, same Capri blue eyes, same spiky blonde hair, but was it really him or was her mind playing tricks on her again?

"Hey" he greeted, looking into her smoked topaz eyes.

She wasn't hallucinating, and when the fact that she wasn't finally sunk into her mind she replied;

"Hi" she looked at him, her eyes roaming around his face, her gaze moved from his lips, to his nose and to his eyes.

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm good" she replied timidly, eyes locked with his.

They started to circle one other, she still wasn't a hundred percent sure she wasn't going insane. Moments later something in both of them snapped because two seconds later Maddy was pinned up against the tree as Rhydians lips crashed to hers. Her hands traveled to his neck and hair, he bit her lower lip slightly and she moaned into him and parted her lips. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he kissed down her jaw line and throat. He returned his lips to hers and after what seemed like hours; they pulled apart, both gasping for air.

"Never leave me again" she breathed, still trying to catch her breathe

"Never again" he replied and pressed his lips to her again.

She lived bitter days when he left her but now the day has come for her to live a better day. She had him again.

* * *

**idk, R&R~ **

**Hope you enjoyed**

**thanks for reading~**


End file.
